Ken Wakashimazu/Techniques
This is the section about Ken Wakashimazu's techniques in the Captain Tsubasa series. Characteristics * Corner command: He tends to catch the ball cleanly from corners and crosses. * Reflexes: Wakashimazu earned his superb reflexes from his intense training. * Karate specialist: A combat art using punches, kicks, as well as elbow and knee strikes. Different styles also teach grappling, locking, restrain and vital point strike techniques. All his special kicks were developed using the Wakadoryu techniques from his father. thumb|195px|Defensive Chop Techniques Dribbles and feints *'Dribbling': Wakashimazu can use technical maneuvers since he was trained by Kozo Kira to be both a forward and a keeper. He can also get out of his own goal to assist to score with a long shot to the opponent. *'Overlapping': As a sweeper-keeper, goes up on the field to attack, with or without the ball. He does this to have more options available to attack, or even to exploit a weak point. Of course, this can also create a weak point in the team's defense if the overlapping player isn't coming back on time. Goalkeeping skills *'Diving Catch': the keeper's ability to fly towards the ball, either catching it before or while diving. This is a true ability of a keeper, but not everyone has the athletic ability to fully propel themselves through the air and catch the ball. * Defensive Chop (手刀ディフェンス, tegatana difensu): A karate strike, using the part of the hand opposite the thumb, familiar to many people as a karate chop. It was used by Wakashimazu as a way to repell shots. His sharp reflexes allow him to quickly react to incoming shots and strike the ball away with his fist iron-hard from training. * Goal line running grab: In the 2018 anime, he is almost the first keeper to stop Tsubasa's Drive shot by not running forward to cut down the angle, knowing he'd get lobbed over. He sprints along the goal line and tried to meet the ball just as it starts to fall. However, the force of the ball gained pace as he made the initial catch, and still carried him to the goal. * Overhand throw: His overhand throw is closer to a cricket pace bowler's bowling, where the arm and elbow are kept straight. * Rebound Somersault: In the first encounter against Nankatsu SC, Ken performed a two handed catch, but he drove the ball to the ground before performing an aerial forward roll using the bounce. * Seiken Defense: The technique is based on the Seiken Zuki, a simple, frontal punch that is usually performed while standing. By forcing the arm to swing forward forcefully, Wakashimazu is able to fend off even stronger shots or bounce back, even when injured. * Triangle Jump Defensive Chop (三角飛び手刀ディフェンス, sankaku tobi tegatana difensu): Wakashimazu's special chop skill. It combines the elevation of his Triangle Jump with the reach of his "Defensive Chop", providing an extremely wide defence range. *'Triangle Jump' (さんかくとび sankaku tobi): Wakashimazu's trademark technique born from his indomitable fighting spirit. He uses the "Triangle Jump" by rebounding himself off the goalpost, in order to hit the ball. As a keeper, he uses it to defend the ball at all costs by diving to the opposite sideCaptain Tsubasa ch. 37, pages 12 to 17, or jump higher. Aerial Shots *'Wakadoryu Transforming Kick': A kicking technique of the Wakado style of karate. The user is looking like he's kicking somewhere, but he's changing the course of the kick in the middle of the movement, striking somewhere else. *'Wakadoryu Transforming Perspective Kick': A secret technique of the Wakado style of karate. This is an improvement of the transforming kick, since this time he is able to dodge and strike a moving target. It's a good technique to use for soccer as postplay, since the opponent think they're going to block a shot while the user is passing the ball instead. Ground Shots * Bullet Shot: He can do a strong mid range shot, stronger than most other players from his squad. * Twin Shot (with Hyuga): A shot which requires two players kicking at the ball simultaneously. Cooperative tactics *'Wakadoryu Combi One-Two' (with Nitta): A special one-two combination of the forward two-top Nitta and Wakashimazu. *'Meiwa Combi One-Two' (with Hyuga): A special one-two combination of the former Toho/Meiwa members Hyuga and Wakashimazu. Defensive techniques *'Forward Somersault Block': A block performed when the ball is low in the air by kicking it with the heel while coming out of a forward somersault. Its fierce sidespin trajectory makes hard for a counter. Wakashimazu uses it successfully to counter Diaz's offensive. * Haimen Kuchu Tate Kaiten Geri * Sliding tackle: He can use his sweeper ability to tackle a forward and grab the ball from him. * Ushiro-Geri (うしろげり): This special move combines Wakashimazu's naturally fast reflexes with his karate skills. He uses a reverse roundhouse kick to clear balls that slip past him. It is also called Ushiro-Mawashi-Geri * Wakadoryu Enkatsu Sui Nun Geri * Wakadoryu Jougen Hane Geri * Wakadoryu Sho Jodan Geri (Wakado Style Super High Kick): * Yoko Tobi Geri: The jumping side kick. Turning backward, he hooks the foot behind him to kick the ball back out. External links * at ''Captain Tsubasa: Dream Team'' DB * at Shinji's Tsubasa site Notes Category:List of techniques